


On the Brink

by lizvaughan



Series: Jadina Short Stories [1]
Category: If/Then RPF
Genre: F/M, JADINA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizvaughan/pseuds/lizvaughan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadina short story inspired by:<br/>http://caseyblevins.co.vu/post/91728314580/important-ship-tropes-fake-dating-secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Brink

Prompt: 

"BEING ON THE BRINK OF ADMITTING THEIR FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER BUT THEN GETTING INTERRUPTED"

~~~~~

Today was the day she was going to do it.   
\-----  
Today was the day he was going to do it.  
\-----  
Idina Menzel paced her dressing room. She clawed and tugged at her hair, starting to sweat a little. She was finally going to do it. Today, right now, right here. She couldn't hide it anymore and she was sick of lying to him. Their relationship she felt was beginning to become awkward; they began to shy away and their acting became less convincing. She knew it was probably because of her, because of these stupid god damn feelings she had to have. Maybe they could talk about it? Sort things out? But then she decided. She was finally going to tell James how much she loved him.  
\-----  
James Snyder looked nervously into his dressing room mirror. Should he really? He was married goddamn it and tried to slap himself out of it. But still? He couldn't really make sense of his feelings but he knew, for sure, that he somehow in someway....loved her. They began to become clumsy on stage, their "love story" seemed to become less convincing to the audience as he began shying away from her. "It's probably because of you! Why do you always fuck things up James?" he thought. f He had to tell her. "Was that right?" he thought. "No. I can't do it. Should I? I should. But I can't. I can't."  
\-----  
  


Idina exited her dressing room, her eyes glued to her smartphone as she climbed the steps to get to James' dressing room. While appearing to be completely absorbed in her phone, her mind raced feverishly about what to say to him. Should she be outright? Ease in? Should she even say the word "love"? Her palms began to sweat, all while crashing into James leaving his dressing room because she wasn't paying attention.

They both nervously laughed as Idina picked up the phone she had dropped in the whole debacle. As she stood up, he scratched his head nervously and averted her eyes so as to not make eye contact. She stared down at her hands, cleared her throat, and on a whim decided to just go for it.

"James I-"  
And then her fucking phone rang. She quickly silenced it and turned it off.  
"James. I jus-"  
"HEY GUYS!" Jenn Colella said enthusiastically as she came up the stairs to wrap her arms around them. The most tense, forced laughter ensued as she did so, and her face looked concerned as she pulled away from them.   
"Everything alri-"  
"Everything's fine Jenn, just talking," Idina interjected, a little too forcefully. Jenn put her hands up and backed away, mouthing "None of my business" as she went.  
"So, James I just need to tell you-"  
The whole ensemble emerged from god knows where, walked right by them and continued in their merry way.  
"Oh my god James I really need to tell you that I-"  
Then his phone went off. Her eyes widened as she clenched her fists in pure rage. Seeing the fury swell up in her face, he quickly hit end on his phone.  
"You know what? Let's just come in here," she said aggressively as she lead him into his dressing room and shut the door.

"James. I feel like I need to get this out. This is hard for me to say."  
"I think I know what you're going to say."  
The will-you-shut-the-fuck-up-I-am-trying-to-speak look she gave him quickly prompted him to zip his lips tight. With a deep breath she continued.  
"I'm going to just flat out say it. No preamble. Here we go. James Snyder I am-"  
KNOCK KNOCK.  
"Yeah I've got a package for James Snyder here?" a voice muffled by the door said.  
"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST JAMES SNYDER I LOVE YOU" she shouted. His mouth gaped open in shock. He was so relieved that she had said it first (well shouted it, but at least the tension was broken). He smiled the widest he had ever smiled as he replied, "Well Jesus fucking Christ Idina l-"  
KNOCK KNOCK.  
"Hello? Are you gonna open the door or what?"   
"ONE SECOND PLEASE. Where were we?" She giggled. "Idina, I haven't had the courage to say it. But I know what I feel. I love y-"  
KNOCK KNOCK.  
"DROP THE PACKAGE AND GET THE FUCK OUT." A soft thud was heard as the package was dropped on the floor. They heard the guy's footsteps get softer and softer and returned their attention back to each other.  
"I can see why you shouted. Getting interrupted sure is annoying as fuck! Idina Menzel. Back to what we were saying. I love y-"  
The fire alarm went off.   
He screamed through the shrill wailing of the alarm, "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST" and she laughed her ass off the whole way out of the theater.


End file.
